


What is it?

by IvyJThomas



Category: Water Nightmare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 13:38:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18500095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyJThomas/pseuds/IvyJThomas
Summary: Just a small idea might make something out of it





	What is it?

If you ask someone some will say that it’s real and others will say that it isn’t. What is it? It’s a beast that no one truly knows what it is, it’s something lurking under the water waiting for its next victim, something that is never seen, something that no one survives, something that plants fear in everyone even the nonbelievers. The stories are always different, what it looks like, how it sounds, how it kills, but three things stayed the same, it starts with the nightmares, it is invisible to everyone but you, and that the one and only rule is stay away from the water.


End file.
